Life One-Shots
by foxxer1999
Summary: A hopeful Series of One-Shots about true events in my life, with different names and a bit of exaggeration. It was fun writing the first one, and hopefully the rest will be just as fun. Enjoy!
1. The Girl

Life One-Shots

 **A/N: I had the idea one night, and I've been contemplating it. This will be a series of Life One-Shots, where I take events that actually happened to me, and write them in a slightly exaggerated way, and with different names of people as I don't want to put names out there. Anyways, let me know what you think, and if I should continue it.**

First: Friend Zoned

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and I was about to spend a day in a bowling alley for my friend Ron's birthday. I sat in my car for a few minutes, waiting for them, as I was an early bird when it came to stuff like this. I sighed.

"Might as well go in and wait, it's hot out here." I told myself, grabbing the cheap card and gift card I had bought my friend. His name wasn't written on it, as I just bought it ten minutes prior to going to the place. I looked across the parking lot, and saw my friend, Kam walking with his family towards the alley. I waved, and he waved back. We shook hands, and had the usual, 'how are you doing?' conversation. It was a good start. But, when we looked towards the doors, there was another guy looking at his phone.

"Coby? What are you doing here?" I asked, secretly already knowing why.

"I'm here for a party."

"Oh, whose?"

"Ron's."

"What a coincidence!" I said, as he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wait…" He put his face in his hands. I chuckled. There was another man standing next to him, but I didn't bother to introduce myself to him right away.

"Oh, Anthony, did you know Jen's coming today?" Kam said. I looked to him shocked.

"No, I didn't." I said, clearing my throat.

We waited outside in silence for a moment, and suddenly, the birthday boy, Ron, walked up.

We had met through an after school club, and he had invited me to this party. I gave him his card, and his mom and dad greeted everybody.

We all walked in, knowing we were short one person.

The alley was nice. There was an arcade, with lazer tag to the right, and a VIP section to the left. I smiled, as I hadn't been to the place for almost a year. I was ready to have a blast.

We picked up our shoes, and I introduced myself to the new guy.

"Mark." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you Mark, I'm Anthony." We shook hands, and looked to Ron's dad.

"Take them to the lanes." His mom said. He nodded, and we walked towards the lanes at the end. But Ron's dad kept walking, into the VIP area.

"No way." I said a few times, realizing we were going to bowl in style!

It was very nice, there were eight lanes lined up, and we were playing on two in the middle. I got my shoes on, and went to a bowling ball rack, where there were pool balls the size of bowling balls.

"This is awesome!" I said quite a few times. I put an 11 pound ball on the ball automater, and tightened my shoes. Everyone else did the same.

A few minutes later, Kam spoke.

"Hey, Jen's here!" I looked up anxiously.

Jen is a beautiful brown haired girl that I have had a crush on for years! We lost contact nine years ago, and became reacquainted four years after that, and I was just trying to get back to friend status, as much as I liked her.

"Hi Jen." I said, trying not to blush.

"Hey." She didn't say my name, which I frowned upon, but I kept my cool, and my distance.

We set up our lane, six people on one.

"This is going to take awhile." I thought.

Halfway through the long first game, Jen finally spoke to me.

"How are you doing Anthony?" She acknowledged my name.

"I'm doing okay, how about you Jen?" I said with a smile.

"I'm good, just AP testing." She said, referring to her advanced placement tests she had taken.

"I'll bet."

"Yeah, I had to take four." I jumped at that.

"That's crazy, I can't believe that!" I said, impressed.

"Yeah." Our conversation was interrupted by her turn coming, and she went to bowl.

I contemplated all day what I should say to her, because I had liked her for SO LONG, and I had basically just gotten back into her life, I didn't want to screw up by saying something stupid.

We ate pizza and cake while we ate, and we got called for Lazer Tag. That was somewhat eventful, just people telling you how you should play the game, but that was it.

Jen of course finished with the top score overall out of 16 people. I came 13th, despite thinking I was doing good.

"Oh well…" I chuckled, and tried taking a picture of the scoreboard, but failing.

"Alright everybody, group picture." Ron's mom said. I was catching my breath, but I stood with the group in a full picture.

Ron's mom finally handed out arcade cards, which had five dollars. I walked up to the first thing that caught my attention, which was Giant Pacman! I played, praying someone would help, but I played alone, and failed.

I shrugged off my pitiful attempt at Pacman, and walked up to my newest favorite thing, The Walking Dead (An Arcade shooter style game!) I waited in line, but it was crowded, so I played a solo game of Skee Ball, and failed. Jen was at one of those roulette machines trying to win tickets. She was swiping her card, but it wasn't working for her. I walked up behind her.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, this thing isn't working." She said, frowning.

"Lemme try." I said, extending my hand out. She gave me a look, and handed it over. I got it on the first go. She laughed, and I handed her card back. She spun the wheel.

We stood there, as Cam walked behind us. The machine landed on the 500 tickets space (A very small space FYI), and we all laughed as the number went up slowly to 500.

I saw Air Hockey right in front of us, and challenged Kam to it. He accepted, and while tickets were given, I demolished him. He took the loss like a man, and challenged Jen to a round. Jen demolished him as well. I smiled realizing the situation.

"Jen, we're tied here, we need to settle this." I said.

"Okay then." She said, laughing.

The game was lopsided, as I got demolished. I was laughing, and I presented her with a fake crown. She laughed as well.

Kam left shortly after, and we noticed Coby, Mark, and Ron were playing a Pirate themed shooter. One was in the middle steering, and two were shooting. It was a good trio, as they were somewhere I hadn't seen before.

"Doing good guys?" I said, as Jen leaned against one side of the machine.

They failed shortly after. Jen and I walked away.

"I'm going to spin the wheel one more time." She said.

"Okay." I stuck with her.

There was a little girl having the exact same problem as Jen was. She started to walk away.

"Allow me, I got this to work once." I said. She hesitated. The girl's mom was standing there, and gave me permission. The girl handed me her card, and I swiped it a few times, and finally got it to work. The girl spun it, and it landed on 40. The mom thanked me, and Jen tried swiping it again.

"Alright, three is the magic number." I said, swiping her card again. I handed it to her, and she smiled. She spun it again. I stared in disbelief, as she bursted into laughter. It landed on 250!" I laughed slowly, and she and I walked away wondering what happened.

We stood in front of the prize room. She stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Anthony, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Um, sure…" I answered, wondering what the question was.

"Has Kam told you yet?"

"Told me, what…" She mumbled something in response.

"Well, he and I are…" She made hand movements, and I caught on. My heart sank.

"Dating?" I said, praying.

"Yeah, we've been keeping it quiet, and he was supposed to tell me." My heart sank even more, but I didn't let it show.

"I'm happy for you guys." I lied, putting on a smile. She looked at me, I couldn't tell if she knew I was lying or not.

"Oh no." She said.

"What?"

"My bag, I left it at the lane."

"Oh, I'll go with you."

"You don't have to." She tried playing that card.

"No, I never get to hang out with you outside of school."

"That's true." She said as she continued to walk.

"We should do this more often, if you're getting that lucky with those ticket games." I said, smiling. Instead of responding she laughed.

We found her bag, and walked back to the prize room.

We looked for a bit, trying to see what one could get with the 750+ tickets she had won, but everything was ridiculously priced.

"Alright, I think I'm going to go." She said.

"Okay."

"Well, lemme say bye to Ron's parents." She and I went to find his parents.

We found them and goodbyes were exchanged. I wanted to hug her in that moment, but I didn't.

I left shortly after, and before I walked outside into the sun, I checked my phone. There was a text.

 **This was the actual Conversation**

" _Thanks for hanging out with me"_

" _I should be thanking you, but you're welcome. We should do this more often."_

" _Why thank me?"_

" _Because that's what a friend does :)"_

" _Your welcome on my part,_

 _You're very nice and I'm happy things aren't weird between us."_

I smiled on the outside, but I cried on the inside, as I sent the last text.

" _Me too."_

 **A/N: This is based on true events, but the characters are renamed for reasons. Lemme know what you thought, and if you'd be interested in reading any more. Peace!**


	2. Prom

**A/N: This one isn't based on true events, but is rather a what if in my life.**

 **Prom, a day that can leave a lasting impression on someone. It was a shame that in reality, I decided not to go, because I had no one to go with. But, scenarios are always going through my head, and this is what I hope would have happened if I had gone. Enjoy!**

A Night to Remember:

The Loft, a strange name of a place for a prom to happen, but from what Anthony had heard, it was a very nice place. Anthony had paid the ridiculous price to go, and he decided to just go with a group of friends. It started around 7 in the evening, but Anthony had arrived at 6 just to see the sights of the area. Thankfully there wasn't valet parking, because one of his friends would have been pissed. Anthony laughed at the thought of his sigh of relief when he pulled in. Anthony put got out of his car, and started wandering.

The hour crawled by, as his heart was racing in his chest, Anthony didn't know why, as Anthony didn't have a date, but Anthony felt like one of those moments was going to happen. He was back in his car at long last. He checked his watch.

Forty-Five minutes of him wandering had gone by, and finally, a White Chevy Camaro roared into the parking lot. Anthony rolled down his window, as his friend, Martin pulled up next to him. His girlfriend, Harley was in the passenger seat looking at him, and flashed him a smile. Anthony waved, and Martin backed up slightly, adjusted his parking, and did that about five times, before finally shutting the car off.

Martin was wearing a sleek black dress jacket with a black shirt and tie to match. He was wearing the casual black dress pants, and nicely fitted dress shoes.

Harley was wearing a beautiful white dress, and had her orange hair in a lovely ponytail. She had black high heels, and leggings that came down to the knees.

"It's not like you're leaving it for good Martin." Anthony said, walking up to him, and shaking his hand.

"Well, when it's going to be in a parking lot for about four hours, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Very true." Anthony said, as Harley walked up next to Martin and put her arm around his. Anthony smiled at the couple, and looked back, as a Blue Monte Carlo pulled into the lot. Anthony laughed, realizing it was two more of his friends, Grant and Lilac. They parked next to Anthony, and he went to greet them.

"Nice to see you guys." Anthony said, offering Lilac his hand in getting out of the low passenger side. She declined, and Grant gave him a look, before Anthony let her go to him. The two interlocked their fingers.

Lilac was wearing a white and black dress with flying skulls in gray and pink. She had dark eyeshadow, and a white necklace around her neck.

Grant had a black jacket with a pink flower attached to it. He was wearing a black vest, and underneath that was a white dress shirt and a pink tie. He had gelled his hair, and looked very handsome.

"Ten minutes, should we wait for Eric and Katy?" Anthony asked.

"We've got time, sure." Martin said.

The two couples talked back and forth, and Anthony was caught in the middle.

"So, Anthony, why didn't you come to prom with a date?" Lilac asked out of the blue. Anthony panicked.

"Well, the person Anthony wanted to come with said she wasn't planning on going, and I didn't really want to ask anyone else." Anthony said, putting his head down in both shame and sadness at how true it was. "Maybe me coming was a bad idea."

"Anthony, you are going to have a great time tonight." Lilac said reassuringly. Anthony looked up, and saw another car pulling in. Anthony caught a glimpse of Eric in the car, no doubt with his girl, Katy. Anthony smiled, and he parked next to Grant's car. They all walked over to greet the last couple.

Eric was a big man, he was wearing a tux with a blue dress shirt and bow-tie. He was wearing a black jacket to cover it as well.

Katy was wearing a blue dress to match, with a pink flower pinned to it.

"Wow, you guys look great." Anthony said, trying to turn the attention from himself.

"Thanks Anthony, hey, where's your date?" Eric asked.

"Do you really have to remind me?" Anthony said, realizing he had failed.

"Oh, right." He facepalmed to hide a grin.

"Took you guys long enough, we might want to go inside finally." Anthony said, leading the group.

They walked in, and the place looked like it was the size of two high school gyms.

"Damn, I'm glad I decided to go, this looks really nice." Anthony said in awe.  
There was a DJ at the opposite end, and some crap modern music was playing. Anthony had made a request a couple weeks prior and was REALLY hoping it would play. They walked by a booth where there were votes being cast for Prom king and queen. Anthony hesitated, and walked up to it first.

"What are you doing Anthony?" Lilac asked.

"Putting in a vote." Anthony said, putting two names down.

"Well, make that two of us." Lilac said. Everyone else eventually followed in suit. Anthony put his votes into a box, and walked towards a table that was serving beverages (no alcohol). Anthony decided to wait to have punch. Anthony found the group a couple of empty tables, and sat at one. Lilac and Grant sat at one near the one he had taken, Eric and Katy sat with them, and Martin and Harley sat with Anthony.

"You alright Anthony?" Martin said, noticing Anthony had put his head down.

"Yeah, the music is just, loud." Anthony said raising his head slowly. The music suddenly stopped, and we all looked up to see our Principal with a microphone on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as everyone is still coming in, we haven't been playing any requested songs, but once we have everyone here, we will play our first request of the evening. Thank you!"

"I'm surprised he didn't just say "we don't plan on playing requests tonight."" Anthony said sarcastically.

"What did you request?" Harley asked.

"I'd rather not say, it's a song that holds a place in my heart."

"Come on Anthony, what is it!" She pleaded.

"It's called You and Me by Lifehouse, and I'm like, 90 percent sure they are not going to play it."

"Why that one?"

"In a show I watched, it played at a prom, and I've always imagined it playing at mine… I was hoping to share a moment with somebody to, sadly…" Anthony started tearing up, and his voice's pitch went up. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Anthony turned to see a girl named Cristina standing there. She looked lovely. Wearing a black dress, with a good amount of makeup. Anthony blushed slightly, but not too much.

"Hey Anthony. Are you alright, what's with the tears?" She asked.

"It's nothing, just, tears of joy, glad to be here." Anthony lied.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm here with a friend, just saw you, and thought I'd say hi."

"Right, you did tell me, is she actually wearing a tux?"

"Yeah, she's right there." Anthony looked where she was pointing. Anthony laughed after he saw her.

"You asked her to dance yet?"

"Not yet, Anthony don't think she's the dancing type." Anthony smiled.

"Alright, she's probably looking for you, so I'll see you later." She smiled, and left. Anthony looked on with regret. Grant came around and put a hand on Anthony's shoulder, looking in the direction of Cristina.

"Anthony, she's not here with a guy." Grant said.

"I know, but, we don't know each other."

"I'll bet half the couples here don't know each other, come on Anthony, you can't spend your life like this."

"I know, just- "

"You are going to get her to at least dance with you by the end of the night."

"You saying I can't?"

"I'm saying you won't."

"Fine." Anthony said. "I just, have to wait for the right moment." Anthony sat down at the table, and waited.

Some crappy modern music played, and suddenly, Anthony heard the DJ say "Now for our first request of the night, is…" The suspense built. "Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake." Anthony sighed, realizing he was safe.

"You can't stop the feeling Anthony." Eric said, as he and Katy got up to dance. Grant and Lilac went up shortly after. Martin and Harley stayed seated.

"You guys going to go dance?" Anthony said.

"Nah, you look like you need the company." Martin replied.

"Thanks, but don't let me keep you from having fun."

"We are Anthony, don't worry about us." Harley said.

"That goes double for you guys."

The song ended a few minutes later, and other crap music started playing.

Anthony went to the punch table, and ran into the person he hated the most.

"Excuse me." Anthony said, trying to reach for a cup. He stepped in his way. Anthony reached further, and almost knocked over the punch bowl. "What is your deal? You're already dating someone I used to like, what else do you want?"

"I want to make your life hell, just like before." He said.

"By blocking the punch bowl? Really doing a good job then. Now, I have a night to enjoy, so…"

"With who? Yourself?" Anthony saw someone walking behind him.

"Watch yourself, your lady over there would probably rather see you as the good hearted man you made her think you were." Anthony smiled, and he looked at her, making eye contact.

"Enjoy the night you two." Anthony kept smiling, and left. He didn't see them again after that.

Anthony walked back, and saw that Harley and Martin were gone, but everybody else was sitting.

"Where did Martin and Harley go?" Anthony asked.

"Well, I kind of, smacked him on the ass." Lilac said. Anthony bursted into laughter.

"Who was mad?"

"Martin mostly, but Harley went with him to calm him down."

"He'll be fine." Anthony said, sitting down and sipping the punch. He immediately spit it out.

"That is NOT punch." Anthony said, running to a water fountain.

Anthony took a long drink of water, and felt someone behind him. He turned, and saw Cristina.

"Cristina? I'm sorry." Anthony started walking away.

"Anthony, wait." Anthony turned back to her. "My friend had to leave early, could you, stay with me for a bit?" The request caught him off guard.

"Um, yeah, sure." Anthony smiled, and escorted her back to the table she was sitting at. She offered him a sip of punch.

"That's why I went to the fountain, that is NOT punch." She laughed.

"I saw you at the punch table, was that…"

"Yeah, let's not talk about that, it's personal."

"Okay…" She sipped the punch, and Anthony looked away.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our next request of the night is…" Suspense built for the second time. "Thriller by Michael Jackson." Anthony sighed again, and looked back to see Cristina looking at him with an evil grin.

"I am NOT doing it." Anthony laughed.

"I wasn't expecting you to." She also laughed, and stirred her punch with her fingernails.

After about ten minutes, Eric went up to him.

"Eric, what's up?"

"I don't know." He pointed him in a direction, and Anthony saw Katy, with another guy.

"Eric, I'm not her boyfriend, you are, so…" Anthony shrugged, and looked at Cristina, who looked at him. Anthony sighed. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"You think you could talk to her for me?" Anthony sighed, a bit frustrated he was having to do it, but he pushed past Eric, and went to Katy.

She saw him, and started walking away.

"Hey, Katy! What are you doing?" Anthony asked. She ignored him, and Anthony grabbed her by the arm, turning her to face him.

"I was dancing." She answered, making me a bit angry.

"With another guy? Eric is the one who brought you here, you should be dancing with him, not someone you met here."

"That's funny coming from the one guy who wasn't with someone, and is talking it up with someone else."

"That's different, I haven't danced with her, and in case you didn't just hear yourself, I DIDN'T come with anyone special to me. I came with a group of my best friends, but not someone I could share a nice moment with." Anthony said, getting slightly angrier.

"Anthony…"

"No Katy! I may never have true happiness, no one special, but you won't either if you push Eric away like this!" She looked at me.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should talk to him, and try to understand each other as more than just a couple."

"What do you- "  
"Katy, just, trust me on this." She nodded to me, and walked towards Eric and Cristina. Anthony lagged behind, and found Martin and Harley sitting in a different booth. Anthony walked up to them.

"You guys alright? Lilac told me." Harley looked up at him.

"He's alright, just a bit pissed."

"Come on guys, life is too short to get angry over petty things." Anthony said.

"It was uncalled for." Martin replied, obvious frustration in his voice.

"I could say the same thing about a lot of things, but you don't see me complaining do you?" Martin looked up at me. "Come on man! Don't let that keep you down." Anthony smiled, and walked away.

Anthony got back to Cristina.

"I feel like I'm playing referee tonight." Anthony said, finally sitting down, and gesturing to her punch. She pushed it to him, and Anthony chugged it.

"I can tell, you've got tons of patience." She smiled, and Anthony set the cup down, it tasted a bit better than the first time. They both smiled, and heard the DJ come on once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as it is getting late, our final request of the night is…" He looked at it, and he swears, the DJ made eye contact with him. "You and Me by Lifehouse!" His heart stopped, and Anthony looked at her. The guitar intro he was so familiar with began to play, and Anthony stood up. He held out his hand to Cristina.

"May I have a dance?" Anthony asked. She smiled up at him, hesitantly, and took his hand.

 _What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive…"_

"I was waiting for this." She smiled wider, and they took to the floor. Grant and company (including Martin and Harley) were giving me thumbs ups. Anthony smiled, and turned Cristina to face him. Anthony took her hand in his, and put his other one around her waist. She balanced it out with a hand on his shoulder, and they started slow dancing.

" _Cause it's you, and me. And all of the people with nothing to do. Nothing to prove…"_

"I was waiting, for this song." Anthony whispered in her ear.

"This is a nice song." She whispered back.

" _You, and me. And all of the people, and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

"It holds a special place in my heart." Anthony smiled, laughing on the inside.

"I'm glad you got your special moment." She put her head on his chest, and they danced the night away.

" _What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive."_

The song ended, and the crowd applauded, and the last bit of modern crap began. Anthony sighed.

They went to the photo booth that was set up, and Anthony pulled out a bit of cash he had on him.

"Let's remember this?" Anthony said. She smiled back at him, and walked to the spot they reserved for pics. Anthony paid the photographer, and Cristina and Anthony stood against the wall hand in hand, and smiled. The flash came, and Anthony realized he was on top of the world. She smiled up at him, and the guy made him put his name down, and Anthony signed, before they went to meet up with their friends.

They all walked out into the night. It was almost midnight, and Anthony yawned.

"Alright, I have to take this lovely lady home, and I have to get home myself, so I'll see you all tomorrow." Anthony smiled, and hugged everyone, one at a time. Anthony chuckled, as he opened the passenger side for Cristina. She got in, and Anthony shut the door. Anthony started to open the driver's side, but was met by Grant before he got in.

"See? It wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Shut up Grant. See you tomorrow." Anthony got into his car, and started it.

xxxx

They talked the whole way, non-stop, with no music through the radio, as they were both sick of music for the night. Anthony had never talked for this long with a girl, and Anthony was proud of himself. Anthony didn't want to take her home right away, but he had to. They finally pulled into her driveway, and Anthony sighed.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Anthony asked.

"It depends, are you going to be up around noon?" She asked.

"Consider it a date?" Anthony asked.

"Of course. Thanks for hanging out with me."

"Please, thank you for helping me have a good time." Anthony said, smiling.

"Anytime." She replied. They looked into each other's eyes, and Anthony knew the moment was right. He leaned in, and she leaned in as well. Their lips connected, and they gently held it for a moment, before pulling back. Anthony had his first kiss!

"Good night, Cristina." Anthony said.

"Good night Anthony." She finally got out, and Anthony was a dark shade of red. He could not wait until tomorrow!

 **A/N: A thank you to everyone to contributed a character! It was nice to write this! Don't worry, I promise this is just a complete work of fiction in my mind, nothing about it is true, (or real)! I mainly wrote this for my friends who don't read the stuff I usually do, and for my own amusement, as it was a challenge writing everyone as I did. If any of my friends IRL actually read this, thank you for checking this out. But Thank you ALL who take the time to read it!**


End file.
